User talk:ANBU100
Feel free to give me questions, comments, ideas, or criticisms. Archives *I ---- COME ON! COME ON! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! YOU HAVE A BATTLE TO FINISH! I HAVE TO RUSH THINGS, SORRY! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 18:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Word color& Zanpaku-to Where did you get the info box for the zanpakuto and how did you change the color of the words in your profile? GohanRULEZ 23:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Godmod powers!!! Saitatsu keeps all body functions healthy. If anything like an injury occurs, then the body heals and repairs ten times as fast. Knocks outs aren't possible for Haizo. Its death or forfeit. Actualy, I will forfeit under certain conditions.... just not the current ones. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) If you wanna go to impossibles, then here are some: *8 trigrams barrier is near impossible to penetrate due to the fact that is the soul itself. the barrier doubles in defence due to a Zanpakutou. That is why the isde affect is so devestating. It has to be strong to keep the soul near the body. *Its kinda hard to dodge a fire atack when the fire engulfes the entire arena. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Help. I need help with the Pics on my Zanpakuto,there not going where I tell them to. GohanRULEZ 01:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ok I"m trying to put the pics under were they belong(bankai pic under the bakai part) GohanRULEZ 01:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Woo-Hoo! It worked Thanks!! GohanRULEZ 01:54, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the RP. Echo Uchiha 02:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Fire Where'd you get the idea for white fire? --Cold hard steel 02:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Missusing Shukai Im okay with you having characters with Shukai but, 3 SHUKAIS FOR ONE PERSON!!!, thats just overloading, every person can utilize one Shukai, Bankai and Shikai, whatever, but Shukai is very special and cant be used so willy-nilly --Seireitou 02:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) sorry... im sorry, its just that so many people are missusing Shukai when its supossed to be a secret, legendary technique. Sorry about yelling but, you understand how EEEE....veryone has Shukai now, plus, if you could, to make it more convincing, could you make a small story about how he acheived Shukai?, it needs lots of training, and there is no shortcut, like Bankai --Seireitou 02:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) About Godmoding... I need to ask you something,about Godmoding. GohanRULEZ 03:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) hey hey i know it's kinda late but here you go ill make the green kuyubii eye to--Evan6789 04:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) COME ON! WE NEED THESE BATTLES DONE! LET'S GO, LET'S GO! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 00:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on training. Echo Uchiha 23:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations! You won the second round of the Shinobi World Tournament! You have been given the ninja and user rank of VIP! This will be added to your userpage on the top page. Now, we will proceed on to the next round! The EXTRA ROUND! This will be Kokuangyo Tengu (ANBU100) and Scarr Eromalc (Cold hard steel)! This will commence at February 2nd at 4:20 P.M.! Good luck! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) face-off I would like to fight kukuangyo with Suzaku Hyuga How about it? --Seireitou 23:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) uh... uh... ok? ^_^ --Seireitou 23:23, 30 January 2009 (UTC) also when ever your ready: Faceoff: Kokuangyo Tengu vs Suzaku Hyuga --Seireitou 23:26, 30 January 2009 (UTC) yout urn your turn on the "battle" --Seireitou 02:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the RP, just make sure you don't carry any romance from your "battle" to our pure evil training. (It's going to be weird fighting her in the tournament after that) Echo Uchiha 02:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Wedding Alright, i will put it there Also, you can start it when you choose, just give me a shout when you start it --Seireitou 15:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) uhhh.... uh... just start off with a recap of what happened..... you can show Kokuangyo maybe making arrangements or speaking with a planner and ill come in and we take it from there --Seireitou 17:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC) wedding well..... Kokuangyo and Suzaku's guests arrive, she is getting ready and suzaku.... well well take it from there --Seireitou 02:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Okay okay, sure --Seireitou 02:42, 2 February 2009 (UTC) eh.... eh, its your call --Seireitou 21:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) sure sure, im not good at that so you write it up --Seireitou 22:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) uh uh... sure, why not -Seireitou 22:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ending Well, it was very nice and .... chocolatly ^_^ --Seireitou 00:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Kid Sure, but, i hope he/she isnt all chocolaty ^_^ --Seireitou 00:33, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ??????? uh..... Hachioni (8 Demon) --Seireitou 01:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) uh... uh, ok, but im kinda busy with a training page so i might not be able to get on that article too much --Seireitou 01:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) vote I'm going to make a mode for Gohan called:"Dragon Butser" I have almost everything,expect it's appearance.I have two pics of what it should look like: Pic 1: Pic 2: Let me know which one you like the best.I will be asking some others. GohanRULEZ 02:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey... GET GOING WITH YOUR MATCH AT THE SHINOBI WORLD TOURNAMENT! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 23:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) White book Hey, you know how you wanted Shishimaru Genbu to be in the White book? Well, I know we just finished a fight, but how about you and I duke it out for the profile? --Cold hard steel 23:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) So, how about you make the page? --Cold hard steel 23:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Just a captain, or someone. I'll choose. Just make the page, and I'll supplement to make sense of it. --Cold hard steel 00:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, I'll go with Ean Eromalc --Cold hard steel 01:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Man!!! Not yet, cant you see thats a BIIIIIIIIIG wrong time to enter!? --Seireitou 02:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Shishimaru Id like to take Shishimaru Genbu on with Seireitou.... cool with you? -Forces of Darkness and Light: Seireitou Hyuga vs Shishimaru Genbu --Seireitou 20:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Sure You can use the pic, if you want. 23:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC)Achrones150 Widgets Hey, here to say it's ur turn on the RP. Also, do you have the recent changes widget? --Cold hard steel 18:05, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn. And answer my question! --Cold hard steel 18:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn On the RP, your turn --Seireitou 00:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) War rp now its your turn on the war rp for seireitou and shishi --Seireitou 21:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) invation hi i was wondering if any of your ninjas would like to join theAlpha Akatsuki if they do put the names on my talk page and questions about it also for details about click the link now. Thank you bye.Naruto2 21:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for that little escipade in th eWar RP. but what was I supposed to do, Shishimaru randomly betrays him. Echo Uchiha 21:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Godmodding Hmm... ~Looks at contribs~ I don't see anything that would be a blemish, but I'll have to look more closely into your characters... --Cold hard steel 22:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, Shishimaru Genbu needs to be toned down, along with some of his techs. --Cold hard steel 22:45, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Steel. Also, you might wanna rename "Shinigami powers" and the Bleach stuff. After all, the Shinigami/Death God is an actual character. P: For example, change spiritual presence and pressure, to, say, chakra pressure of something? For an example, I edited my character, Aniki Mitarashi, from Pokemon's Mewtwo. For the most part, I changed most of his ability's names, like Shadow Ball into Kagetema.--Mewshuji 02:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) FF Fanon wiki I talking to you!?|text=I just started the FF Fanon wiki.If you want to join,just tell me.P.S. Spread the word. gohanRULEZ 03:27, 19 February 2009 (UTC) O_O' Uh......... i was gonna have them meet Suzaku and Kokuangyo in a a special platform high int he sky where Suzkau resids as the guardian of earth along with kokuangyo --Seireitou 20:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) -_-' Yeah, sure, i guess --Seireitou 20:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Battle Well, give me about a half-hour, Kurosaki has to leave in that much time and i need to do as much of the story as possible. When he leaves, ill fight Shishi --Seireitou 21:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, i was late, but im ready to fight Shishimaru, its your turn --Seireitou 22:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sure yeah, do that and you have to leave? --Seireitou 02:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hay man ---- Hay man im ready when you are> i haven't don this before so sorry if i mess up> my distant uncle just died so ill be on and off till Sunday then i can sit down and type> ill post as often as i can thow> Thanks. Mr. Monk 03:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) erm...sureee.... Clash of Two Demon Swordsmen: Minkai Zokatakei vs. Shishimaru Genbu um, you can start. feel free to change the title name. I just thought somethin up... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:52, 27 February 2009 (UTC) New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Sannin Tournament! HURRY! Hey, I know that I haven't been here for a long time, but, read my userpage of why! Now then, I'm moving all the battles two weeks ahead, so, you better be done with those battles or I'll (*cleck*) you all! Good day! -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) your move Mr. Monk 19:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Yep Yep. your turn. Mr. Monk 20:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) as in chess your move (; Mr. Monk 01:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) hi yo its your moov. An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Administration Status You are hereby requested to join us at Forum:Administration Status, to discuss the direction of our Administration. It is of the utmost importance, and any decision made by the Administration there is final, therefore requiring your attendance. If you do not attend, it is likely you could be removed from the Administration as this is a debate on it's membership. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 07:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Anbu-san! ANBU! :D It's me, Sei. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC)